Entre sombras, la luz
by schiffer inoue orihime
Summary: Un recuerdo, un trauma y una historia por delante, algo que debió olvidar y le hace daño sale a flote. Que hará Orihime al enterarse de lo que le depara el futuro? lo que creía que no regresaría vuelve y esta vez todos se enteraran de aquel trauma que la hizo separarse del grupo. Advertencia contiene pequeño Ichi/Hime aun que la historia principal es Ulqui/Hime.
1. Un destino que cambia

**Hola empezare con la entrada de todo el mundo en su primer fic...  
Si es mi primer fanfiction jejeje bueno como no me gustan las entradas largas tal vez ponga algo al final de los capítulos (muy probablemente solo lo haga al final de la historia y de este mismo por ser el primero), bueno me despido y espero que les guste el inicio de la historia.**

* * *

Me encontraba perdida en mi que hacer, afuera llovía y hacia frio, era mi día libre así que decidí quedarme en casa para limpiar el desastre que suponía ser mi hogar, por fin tenía un respiro después de una semana tan pesada en el trabajo, casi estaba por terminar el último cuarto que quedaba pendiente, era el peor… mi habitación, la descuide por completo llegaba tan cansada que simplemente aventaba donde fuera tanto ropa como zapatos no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por controlar un poco el tiradero que ya pasaba a ser un caos, di un suspiro sin ganas antes de entrar pronto empezaría el otoño y no había sacado una sola prenda para las temporadas frías que se asomarían en poco así que ya estando allí y teniendo la oportunidad saque las cajas de ropa rezagada al fondo del closet 1, 2 y una última más pequeña que las anteriores, muchísimo más pequeña, que era aquello? La curiosidad me gano deje pendiente la ropa y las cajas por esa pequeña, blanca y polvorienta cajita parecida a una de zapatos, algo muy en mi interior me decía que no la abriera que volviera a esconderla… esconderla? De todas las palabras que mi subconsciente pudo escoger por qué diría algo como esconder?

Salí del closet con la dichosa caja en las manos, la puse sobre la cama y la abrí… o grande error, debí obedecer mi interior…

Unas horquillas, una pulsera, un traje roto y un sobre. Las horquillas las recordaba de siempre estaban presentes en prácticamente todas las fotos de preparatoria que tenia, las amaba demasiado eran el ultimo regalo que recibí de mi hermano antes de perderlo, me sacaron una sonrisa que más que eso en el espejo frente a mi parecían una mueca mal formada, hacia cuanto que no sonreía? Lo único que me indicaba que alguna vez fui feliz plenamente eran esas fotos de antaño, que curioso, recuerdo esas fotos en todas riendo, mostrándome feliz ante todo y después de ``eso´´ nada, ni fotos, ni sonrisas... cambie por completo, cualquiera que me viera hoy comparada a la Orihime de antes diría que somos personas total y completamente diferentes… tome las horquillas y las observe bien seguían igual que como recordaba, con cuidado las puse a un lado de la caja y tome el siguiente objeto la pulsera, como un rayo atravesando mi cabeza recordé como la había obtenido en una imagen borrosa que intentaba aclararse lo vi a él dándomela, obligándome a tomar la peor decisión que pude imaginar, la solté con desdén sobre la cama muy a diferencia de las horquillas repudiaba esa pulsera, lo que era, lo que me recordaba, el de donde provenía… el sobre llamo mi atención lo tome y lo inspeccione, seguía sellado nadie lo había abierto y no recordaba haberlo puesto allí, bueno no recordaba haber guardado nada de esas cosas, lo deje de lado quería ver ese traje roto primero, lo saque y lo extendí, de verdad había usado eso? No era que me disgustara solo que el color no era uno de los que más usaba en los últimos años, de hecho siempre buscaba la manera de no usarlo para nada, en absoluto junto con todos aquellos colores alegres y cálidos que alguna vez me gustaron de hecho ni siquiera el color de mi cabello había sido perdonado por ese repudio a los colores alegres…

FLASH BACK

_-Orihime que demonios le hiciste a tu cabello!- Tatsuki como siempre preocupada de mis cambios me recriminaba con su mirada severa y maternal._

_-Ah! Tatsuki-chan… jeje… bueno… veras… quería un cambio y decidí teñir mi cabello por este color… el negro es mas… formal… así creo que conseguiré un trabajo serio- cada cambio que daba era más marcado que el anterior y al mismo tiempo era más difícil seguir fingiendo respecto a quien realmente ya no era._

_-Pero … Orihime tu cabello era muy lindo antes, no tenias por que hacerlo- tener que lidiar con la cara de tristeza de Tatsuki era difícil pero no había marcha atrás mi cabello se quedaría negro… como lo que quedaba de mi alma…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Primero, fueron los cambios leves, imperceptibles al menos para alguien que no pusiera atención a las personas que le rodean… deje de ser tan tonta, de tropezarme con las cosas, de herirme por accidentes bobos, empecé a ser mas perspicaz, deje de reír como boba, ya no tartamudeaba cuando hablaba, la mirada me cambio, el color de mi cabello fue el ultimo bum! que hice antes de matar a la linda, boba y descuidada Orihime al final me distancie, de todos incluyendo a Tatsuki la sigo queriendo demasiado, pero su amor maternal me sofocaba cada vez que abría mas los ojos a mi realidad y daba un cambio decisivo.

Cuando Kurosaki-kun jum… ya no le eh vuelto a decirle así en mucho tiempo… solo guardo la costumbre por las apariencias frente a los demás… cuando Ichigo recupero sus poderes de shinigami decidí que eso era todo para mi, había entrenado lo suficiente para explotar al menos el 70% de mi poder, en comparación de aquel tiempo cuando ``eso´´ sucedió diría que era más fuerte pero ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esa historia de luchas, sangre y muertes… por mi ya era suficiente, Ichigo se había vuelto más que fuerte con todo ese poder que adquirió a lo largo del tiempo que lo vimos evolucionar como shimigami, hollow y fullbringer así podría decir que él podría prescindir al menos de mi, la más débil de grupo, fue difícil dejarlos se rehusaban a que me apartara pero simplemente ya no tenía la fuerza para luchar o tan siquiera verles la cara por mas tiempo.

Al finalizar la escuela cada quien tomo su rumbo pero se siguieron consecuentando debían hacerlo si querían controlar la cantidad de hollows que entraban en Karakura, use la escuela y el trabajo como pretexto para alejarme y cortar de tajo con su amistad, ellos no lo sabían, aun no lo saben pero me daña su presencia, sus ojos observándome, y yo con esa sensación como si supieran lo que me paso en ese entonces, fue algo que no supere y no superare…

Cuanto había pasado de todo aquello? Mm… hacía ya 3 años tal vez un poco más, deje el traje hecho bolas dentro de la caja y tome la carta sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y la sensación de que traes algo que no debes tocar me recorrió de las yemas de los dedos hasta el cuello, pero, aun y con eso sabia que tenia y quería leerla…

ultimo grave error del día.

* * *

**Capítulo corto muy corto, espero poder mejorar conforme avance la historia así que para lograrlo necesitare sus reviews, por favor :3**

**Que habrá dentro del sobre?**  
**Que dirá esa carta?**  
**Lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio :B**


	2. Retorno hacia el pasado

Aquel sobre contenía varias hojas de algún cuaderno, tal vez eran parte de algún diario que tuve ya no lo recuerdo, mi cerebro olvido todo o la mayor parte de lo que viví después de Hueco Mundo… tome la primer hoja y comencé a leer:

15/enero  
Estoy triste y no sé como comenzar, cada vez que recuerdo como su mano se desintegraba al contacto con la mía mi corazón se oprime de forma dolorosa en mi pecho, cada día que despierto siento el pesar de saber que cada vez está más alejado el recuerdo que él me dejo, pero al mismo tiempo cuando me vuelve la imagen de eso a la mente siento que me parto a la mitad, me siento sucia, impura y mas sola que nunca…

Porque lo hizo? por que seguir esa orden a pesar de todo? pero más importante que eso… por qué no luche cuando debí, porque cedí al final… eso… eso duele más que el mero hecho de haberme lastimado de esa manera, perdóname Kurosaki-kun aun que fuera una ilusión me hubiera gustado que, si algún día te fijabas en mi mas allá de una amiga no fuera a estar de esta manera, sucia, rota y hueca…

**FLASH BACK**

_-NOOOO!- no de nuevo… desperté a mitad de la noche llorando, agitada, sudando frio y con esa sensación detestable de querer regresar el estomago pero sin poder hacerlo, habían pasado 2 semanas desde que la guerra contra Aizen termino y seguía con esto día tras día._

_Me levante de la cama el reloj marcaba las 3:00 am… me dirigí al baño abrí el grifo del lavamanos y me moje la cara volteé al espejo me vi pálida con unas ojeras realmente marcadas y mechones de cabello anaranjado se pegaban al rostro, en resumen me veía fatal, las gotas de agua caían por mi cuello seguí su trayecto con la mirada y sentí sus dedos sobre mi piel, me sobre salte parpadee varias veces y enfoque la vista al espejo solo estaba yo y esas gotas de agua… tome una toalla y me seque la cara y el cuello odie la sensación… tire la toalla quien sabe donde, apague la luz y regrese a la cama el sueño se había ido._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Habían otras hojas mas junto con la primera, seguí leyendo.

20/mayo

Hoy soñé de nuevo con eso… siento que ya no puedo más quiero olvidarme de todo pero aun así el recuerdo vuelve no me quiere dejar, si sigo así tomare medidas drásticas tengo que quitar esa sensación de mi cuerpo cueste lo que cueste, ya no importa que sea lo que tenga que dar a cambio de liberarme de esto.

**FLASH BACK**

_Kurosaki Ichigo perdió oficialmente sus poderes de shinigami, Rukia regreso a la Sociedad de Almas junto con Renji y no los volvimos a ver, la ultima orden departe de sus superiores fue el dejarnos a los Ryoka restantes encargados de los Hollows que aparecían en la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso y así hicimos o al menos Sado e Ishida yo solo era el refuerzo encargado de curar sus heridas… me frustre al sentirme nuevamente como carga pero esta vez algo en mi era diferente mi determinación a cambiar eso me hizo entrenar por mi cuenta, al final decidí pedirle ayuda a Urahara-san el sabia mas de mis poderes que yo misma él podría decirme que hacer para sacar al 100% mi poder y entrenar de manera correcta ya que por mi cuenta... no había logrado nada... en absoluto._

_Con el tiempo mejore formidablemente pero al mismo tiempo empecé a recriminarme el no haberlo hecho antes de la guerra de haber sido así yo hubiera podido pelear, Urahara-san no me habría hecho a un lado y no habría terminado como lo hice y tampoco me habría sucedido aquello._

_Volví a sentirme sucia y la sensación no me dejaba ni un instante estaba fuera de control no importaba cuantas veces me bañara y cuanto me tallara o si me sacaba sangre en el proceso seguía sintiendo su piel fría sobre la mía, sus dedos recorriendo mi cuello... mis piernas, sus ojos seguían viendo mi cuerpo frágil e inocente y seguía rompiéndome en pedazos._

_Iba rumbo hacia mi casa era de noche y había tenido un turno doble en el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenia debido a las vacaciones en la escuela, otra vez me había atormentado esa pesadilla y durante el día fue lo único que me venía a la mente lo que provoco que me distrajera en mas de una ocasión haciendo que cometiera error tras error y ganándome represalias de parte de mis superiores, harta, cansada y fastidiada de todo caminaba atreves de las calles sin fijarme por donde me metía, fui a dar a una calle con bares de mala muerte y lo pensé... la gente comúnmente ahogaba penas, depresiones, traumas y demás conflictos internos en alcohol, nunca había tomado y creí que haciéndolo tal vez lograría deshacerme de eso que llevaba dentro total si no funcionaba que mas podría pasarme que no hubiera perdido ya…_

_Entre al primer bar que vi no se veía tan horrible como los otros de esa calle además contaba con dinero suficiente puesto que me habían pagado ese día me senté en la barra y espere a que el barman se acercará rogue mentalmente que no me pidiera identificación o que mi cara no se viera como la de una chiquilla de 17 años, edad que en realidad si tenia, mientras sucedía vi a mi alrededor música barata, luces fundidas o con fallos eléctricos algunos tipos sentados en una que otra mesa y mujeres de muy mal ver insinuándose a algunos, en la barra solo habíamos 4 personas contándome, uno estaba en la zona más alejada y oscura con la cara sobre la barra y con una botella en la mano, dos bancos mas acá dos tipos charlando muy amenamente a 3 bancos de distancia yo y otros 3 más alejados después de mi uno más comiendo botana,s fumando un cigarrillo y tomando solo sin nadie alrededor y de lo más tranquilo._

_-Buenas noches señorita, que desea de beber?- no me di cuenta en que momento el barman se acercó por estar viendo el tipo del cigarro, agradecí el hecho de no verme como una preparatoriana._

_-Buenas noches, por favor deme una cerveza- soné tan segura que ni yo misma lo creí, de verdad iba a hacer esto?_

_-a la orden- de detrás de la barra saco un tarro y lo sirvió hasta el tope casi rebosando, dude unos segundos tome el tarro y dije si todos aquí lo hacen y en muchos lugares mas lo hacen porque yo no lo hago cerré los ojos, los abrí y me lleve el tarro a la boca, trague tanto como pude y la deje en la barra de golpe el sabor era amargo y las burbujas de la espuma me picaron un poco en la nariz me talle, fruncí el ceño, como demonios hacen esto… quizás si sigo tomado mi lengua se acostumbre al sabor._

_Seguí tomando 1, 2... 5 y ya me sentía fuera de mi pero por lo menos el mal sabor ya no estaba, sentí los ojos pesados, tenia sueño? O algo así, me dije a mi misma que era suficiente o si no al día siguiente no me levantaría a trabajar, pague lo que debía y creo que un poco trastabillante seguí mi camino a casa o al menos eso creía ya todas las calles, casas y negocios se veían iguales no le di importancia seguí caminando y en mi ensoñación seguí en lo mismo, ´´plan emborráchate´´ fallo… genial ahora creo que hasta veía mas claras mis visiones, llegue a un punto en el cual empecé a llorar y me frotaba los brazos como abrazándome a mi misma sentía miedo y no sabía de qué o porque las lagrimas ya no me dejaban ver mas allá del avance de mis pies choque contra alguien iba a caer de espaldas solloce un poco más alto creyendo estar en el piso pero nada me dolía apreté los ojos y los abrí…_

_-Kurosaki-kun?- el me había sujetado del brazo para que no cayera en el momento en que vio que había recobrado el equilibrio me soltó, pero como había dado hasta su vecindario?_

_-Inoue? Que haces en la calle a estas horas y llorando? Que paso?- no era tan tarde como supuse si el estaba en la calle pero aun así yo no salia tan entrada la noche, en eso tenia razón._

_-No… no es nada no te preocupes, sabes ya iba hacia mi casa, jeje- que no vaya a notar el olor a alcohol, que no vaya a notar el olor a alcohol, por favor._

_-Eso es alcohol, a lo que hueles? Inoue has estado tomando?- hay porque a mi… lo que me faltaba- y aun por que no me respondes porque lloras, que te hicieron?_

_-Lo siento no tengo excusa para la bebida jeje creo que fue curiosidad sabes, pase por uno de esos lugares y entre juro que no tome demasiado- entone con la mano a modo de juramento, estúpida sonrisa boba, estúpida yo y estúpido tu por no entenderme, de nuevo se me salieron las lagrimas ahora estaba sonriendo de forma absurda y llorando al mismo tiempo, me lleve ambas manos al rostro y me talle los ojos pero no podía pararlo seguía llorando, ya no veía a Ichigo me sentía en un __dentrode un__cuarto oscuro, sola, asustada, quebrada y llorando, su voz me volvió de nuevo a la realidad._

_-Te llevare a casa Inoue, por favor deja de llorar no se que te causo que lloraras y te llevara al grado de tomar pero juro que si puedo hacer algo para que ya no estés así lo haré._

_-No te preocupes… solo necesito unos segundos y parare… no tienes que llevarme puedo llegar sola de verdad- pero estaba mintiendo no podía, las lagrimas y mi auto control me estaban jugando una mala pasada al no obedecerse Ichigo me tomo del brazo y me guió a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, lo único que se escuchaba era uno que otro sollozo o suspiro que daba al frustrarme por no poder dejar de llorar._

_Llegamos a mi apartamento pero en ese instante llore mas no quería estar sola pero jamás le pediría quedarse me maldije por hacer eso, desesperada me talle los ojos con algo de furia y busque las llaves en mi bolso abrí la puerta._

_-Gra… gracias por… tra… erme Kuro… saki-kun dis… culpa las molestias- seguía llorando y ya no podía detenerme nada._

_-Inoue me estas preocupando, en serio, como te dejo así? no puedo irme si no dejas de llorar y no me dices que pasa eso me está frustrando mas sabes, empiezo a sentirme aun mas inútil al no poder siquiera parar tus lagrimas- mas inútil? Es cierto desde la pérdida definitiva de sus poderes lo hemos hecho a un lado sin querer, ahora solo éramos nosotros 3 los que salíamos constantemente o faltábamos a clases mientras él se quedaba siempre atrás y lo comprendo, el siempre estar al último… me olvide que ahora yo no estaba al final… ahora lo peor lo recibía él porque ni siquiera hablábamos de nada relacionado con Hollows frente a él con la finalidad de no hacerlo sentir menos, nos equivocamos…_

_-Quieres pasar? Por favor acepta, sé que es tarde pero me ayudaría el no estar sola y creo que a ti también te vendría bien desahogarte- auch olvide que esa no es la Orihime que conocen, Ichigo me miro extrañado por un segundo pero acepto de inmediato creo que sentía tanto como yo que si se quedaba mirándome aun con esos ojos volvería a llorar con la misma intensidad de hace un rato o quizás peor._

_-Esta bien- entro y cerré la puerta tras el._

_-Gracias- y el alma regreso a mi, nos dirigimos a la estancia- gustas algo de beber?_

_-No gracias estoy bien._

_-Bien yo creo que preparare algo para mi me siento algo extraña jeje- dije tomándome la cabeza, me sentía somnolienta y algo aturdida._

_-Cuanto tomaste Inoue?_

_-Am…- puse mi dedo índice en la barbilla como si en verdad lo pensara mucho- 5 tarros… tal vez._

_-Tanto! No puedes hacer eso aparte como lograste que te vendieran eso si eres menor?, Inoue dime la verdad porque lo hiciste no eres el tipo que hace las cosas por curiosidad- acertó yo nunca hacia nada que supiera que estaba mal ni siquiera por curiosidad._

_-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, yo solo… solo quería olvidarme de todo- volví a llorar, mi intención de ir a la cocina se fue, me tape la cara con las manos y solloce los mas alto que me salió, dentro de mi mutismo iba subiendo el volumen y no podía contenerme, Ichigo en su desesperación se acerco a mí se quedo parado unos segundos y me abrazo fuerte como si de no hacerlo me fuera a esfumar._

_-No llores, por favor no lo hagas, si lloras no se que hacer- tomo mi cabeza y la presiono sobre su pecho con suavidad me empecé a sentir mejor como si el peso se estuviera yendo, como si las imágenes que me agobiaban se fueran diluyendo y si eso estaba pasando con solo un abrazo, que pasaría si…?_

* * *

**Que pasarías si?  
todavía no se que mas va a pasar :B bueno si, si se pero no les digo... si no dejan review ni pistas les daré de los capítulos que sigan!  
y bien que les parece la historia a lo poquito que va, ya empece a hacer un poco mas extenso el capítulo es un progreso pero necesito opiniones y criticas constructivas para saber que tal voy n.n  
bueno me despido hasta la próxima :)**


	3. Sucios recuerdos, amor o soledad

**FLASH BACK**

_Con lagrimas secas recorriéndome el rostro me separe un poco y lo mire a la cara su gesto de preocupación me hacía sentir que a alguien le importaba, acerque mi mano a su rostro y lo toque en una caricia suave recorrí con las yemas de los dedos su rostros hasta llegar a su cuello, el se estremeció y se tenso al contacto pero no me aparto puse la mano en su pecho y me acerque más un poco mas y nuestros labios se rozaron, unos milímetros mas y ya podría decir que era un beso, cerré los ojos y empecé a mover mis labios él no se movió seguía tenso, pase mis manos por su cuello hasta abrazarlo, el no me rechazo, comencé a acariciar su cabello con una mano y su espalda con la otra, empecé a subir la mano hasta su cuello algo hizo click en él y reacciono me separo un poco de él y con la cara sonrojada y la mirada aturdida me dijo en un susurro…_

_-No creo que sea lo correcto Inoue- abrí los ojos sorprendida pero volví a tomar el poco control que quedaba de mi ser, suspire cansada._

_-Y lo correcto sería que te fueras y que cada quien siguiera sufriendo esta soledad, estamos solos en mundos diferentes y ahora te digo que hay una opción en la cual nos podemos acompañar mutuamente y aminorar ese sentimiento que nos consume… tu simplemente le darás la espalda, me darías la espalda?- no contesto se sumió en su mente y lo aproveche, no quería ver de nuevo esas imágenes horribles, y estando de esa manera con el todo se había esfumado, no quería dejar que volvieran, no lo iba a permitir, que egoísta fui…- Kurosaki-kun te doy la opción de hacerte olvidar el tormento de estar al final, porque sé muy bien lo que sientes ahora… te sientes inútil, sientes que te hacen un lado porque creen que deben protegerte por ser débil, se lo que sientes al tener que ver la espalda de alguno de ellos porque dependes de eso, porque ya no tienes poderes, porque solo eres un humano común…. Yo te comprendo, porque es así como me sentía al ver tu espalda siempre durante la batalla sin poder hacer nada más que llorar y preocuparme- abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa había dado en el blanco y como no si yo fui la que empezó a sentirse así desde siempre._

_-No tenía idea… lo siento._

_-Ya no importa, porque ya no estaré sola, no es cierto? Tu no me dejaras quedarme atrás y yo no te dejare tampoco atrás… ya no, solo, hay… que…-cada vez me acercaba mas a él buscando de vuelta esos suaves labios que sentía que me llamaban de vuelta- acercarnos… mas- dije lo ultimo sobre sus labios esta vez reacciono a mí a mis besos a mis caricias, esta vez correspondió y casi llore de nuevo, me abrazo fuerte y tomo mi rostro._

_-Te prometo que ya no dejare que nos perdamos en la oscuridad- me beso mas apasionadamente de lo que pude imaginar que haría, me sentía bien, me sentía feliz, mi amor platónico me correspondía, solo que había algo que rompía la magia, algo que en esos instantes no quería remover, lo omití seguí besándolo seguí acariciando su cabello, su pecho… con las yemas de los dedos dibuje líneas verticales hasta llegar al borde de la playera, de verdad creo que estaba tan borracha y desesperada para hacer lo siguiente…._

_Le subí la playera mientras nos besábamos el me acariciaba el cuello, los brazos y la espalda se estremeció de nuevo al sentir mis dedos directo en su estomago recorriéndole de abajo hacia arriba con la única intención de quitarle esa estorbosa prenda, su piel era caliente, suave y a la vez marcada por el ejercicio y las batallas pasadas, llegue a su cuello y me separe de él le mire suplicante de que me dejara deshacerme de la prenda que ahora estorbaba, accedió, levanto los brazos y de un jalón se la saque y la avente, me miro divertido y le sonreí pícaramente me tomo de la cintura y avanzo haciéndome retroceder mientras me volvía a besar pero ahora no solo se limitaba a mis labios también besaba mi cuello y clavícula eso me hizo suspirar y sonrojarme más de lo que ya había logrado el alcohol, choque con la pared y un pequeño quejido se me escapo, el me miro, le sonreí y lo tome de la mano lo hice que me siguiera hasta la habitación, se detuvo en seco antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta…_

_-Esta bien, yo quiero que lo hagas- le mire dándole la mas sincera de mis sonrisas, logre que me siguiera aun dubitativo me detuve frente a la cama y le solté la mano él no se movió ni pronuncio palabra alguna, me abrí el chaleco y los botones de la blusa del uniforme de trabajo que llevaba los deje caer me gire y deje que me viera estaba totalmente rojo pero no dejaba de recorrerme con la mirada me acerque a su oído y le susurre de forma sugestiva- Tócame._

_Tome su mano y la puse en mi pecho el solo me miraba sorprendido, tardo medio segundo en reaccionar dio un paso al frente me tomo de los hombros y me beso fuerte, se paso a mi cuello me sujeto de la cintura y con la otra mano me toco un pecho, la sensación era extraña pero no desagradable, bajo la mano por mi vientre hasta encontrar el inicio de mi falda busco el cierre que estaba al costado y lo abrió, dejo la falda caer, siguió el camino que estaba marcando hasta mi rodilla y regreso esta vez tocando mi trasero y subiendo por la espalda, en ningún momento dejo de besar mi cuello y mis labios._

_Llego hasta el broche del sostén y lo abrió con una agilidad que no creía que poseyera, se separo de mi y con su suave tacto retiro los tirantes con ambas manos y dejo caer la prenda frente a nosotros me sonroje mas era como si jamás hubiera estado en una situación igual, aunque de hecho no había estado en una situación ni remotamente parecida… me beso mas apasionadamente yo lo abrace por el cuello bajo su cabeza hasta el inicio de mis pechos, acerque la cara hasta su cabello olía tan bien con su lengua rozo un pezón y arquee la espalda y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás eso por poco hace que caiga sobre la cama noto la reacción provocada y con la otra mano empezó a jugar con mi pezón izquierdo las piernas me temblaban gracias a los choques eléctricos que causaba en mi, sentí algo mojado en mi entre pierna y no pude sofocar un gemido débil lo sentí sonreír en mi pecho, me recostó en la cama y recorrió con su mano libre desde mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho y pellizcando un poco el pezón bajo por mi estomago hizo varios círculos alrededor de mi ombligo hasta el vientre y llego al elástico de las pantaletas que llevaba dejo de masajear el otro pecho y me miro esta vez con lujuria pero a la vez pidiéndome permiso asentí totalmente roja y al sentir sus manos en mi cadera deje caer mi cabeza cerrando fuerte los ojos sentí como la tela dejaba su lugar eh iba bajando lentamente por mis piernas hasta abandonarme por completo me quede estática cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que pude y casi deteniendo la respiración._

_Escuche el sonido de un cierre abriéndose abrí los ojos para corroborar lo que yo ya sabía en el momento en el que levante la cabeza vi como caían los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de Ichigo, me abrió las piernas mientras me sostenía la mirada con la suya que reflejaba pasión y lujuria se posiciono sobre mi y recorrió mis muslos, caderas y cintura hasta llegar a mi altura me volvió a besar esta vez introdujo su lengua en mi boca le deje el paso libre para que hiciera de mi lo que quisiera mientras le acariciaba la espalda, su mano volvió a tomar uno de mis pechos y lo acaricio acerco su boca y de nuevo lo saboreo sentí un choque eléctrico que no solo recorría mi pecho si no que repercutía en mi entrepierna su mano viajo hasta ese punto y con sus dedos dibujo círculos en mi clítoris se me escapo el aire que tenía guardado en los pulmones empecé a gemir, sentí un bulto chocar con mi muslo trague en seco mientras sus dedos seguían con ese movimiento circular, se sentía tan bien, de pronto quito sus dedos y sentí que se alejo, me asuste pero no quería abrir los ojos pronto descubrí el porqué, su aliento choco con mi clítoris, sentí un escalofrió y luego un choque eléctrico de lo más placentero, su lengua ahora era la que jugaba con mi entrada y se sentía todavía mejor que sus dedos, me estremecía con el movimiento estaba en las nubes y los choques eléctricos que me venían de la entrepierna viajando por mi vientre hacían que llegara al éxtasis de mis sentidos sentí su dedo introducirse en mi entrada poco a poco, empezó a mover su dedo adentro y afuera mientras me lamia la sensación me volvió loca mis gemidos estaban a punto de convertirse en gritos él vio mi reacción e introdujo 2 dedos ahora si estaba gritando por mas…_

_-AHHH! AHHH! MMM… KUROSAKI…KUN! AHHH!- entre mas gritaba más rápido movía sus dedos estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo empujo sus dedos más fuerte, más a fondo- OHH!... ICHIGO!... MAS!- obedeció y casi al instante de eso tuve mi primer orgasmo lento saco sus dedos sentí las piernas temblarme y las fuerzas se me fueron me sentía como una muñeca de trapo._

_-Inoue, mírame – levante la cabeza para poder verlo me mostro sus dedos llenos de una sustancia blanquecina de verdad eso venia de mi interior? me sonroje por completo y me puse aun mas roja con su siguiente acción, se llevo los dedos a la boca y de manera sugestiva los empezó a lamer sentía mi rostro arder deje mi cabeza caer sobre el colchón y me lleve las manos al rostro, sentí sus manos subiendo por mis piernas y entre en pánico ya no era Ichigo quien me tocaba recordé el frio de su tacto y me estremecí quería gritar y patearlo pero sabía que no era él, él estaba muerto y no regresaría nunca mas, quien me tocaba era Ichigo quien debió de haber sido el primero y el único, ahora me estaba llevando al mundo del placer, a pesar de las circunstancias aun así me tense no emití sonido y tampoco me moví ni siquiera había movido mis manos del rostro cuando llego a mi misma altura me tomo las manos y las hizo a un lado no pude quitar mi cara de pánico él lo noto._

_-Inoue? Estas bien? Porque me vez así, te lastime, hice algo mal?- parpadee varias veces era Ichigo y estábamos en mi cuarto, todo estaba bien, no había violencia, ni ordenes… no había frio… ya no hacia frio…_

_-Perdóname Kurosaki-kun no quise asustarte todo está bien si, no me lastimaste ni nada por el estilo, yo estoy bien- le sonreí, era una mentira me estaba cayendo a pedazos en el momento mas anhelado de mi vida o eso creía… ya no sabía si era decepción o alegría pero me sentía fuera de lugar lo vi a los ojos yo esperaba verlos verdes algo en mi se contrajo, no eso no estaba bien para nada no debería anhelar algo como eso y mucho menos en este momento siempre había soñado con algo así y ahora creer querer a alguien que me hizo tanto daño, no mi cerebro estaba jugándome una muy mala pasada… sentí unas manos tomarme del rostro con fuerza, Salí de mi ensoñación._

_-Inoue? Estas segura que estas bien? Si quieres podemos dejar esto no tienes que sentirte obligada ah hacer nada que no quieras- abrí los ojos como platos, que estaba diciendo… yo soñaba con que esto sucediera como iba a dejarlo estando tan cerca, no, no podía pero algo oprimió mi pecho, mi corazón no quería hacerlo ahora una corazonada me dijo que estaba equivocada con respecto a mi decisión de hacerlo con Ichigo… lo ignore estaba mal pensar en alguien más que no fuera Ichigo el tenia que seguir siendo el centro de mi mundo, debía serlo no había marcha atrás…. Sonreí de nuevo lo tome del rostro imitándolo, me acerque y lo bese tan fuerte, tan profundo y tan salvaje que era como si me obligara a hacerlo y a convencerlo de que en verdad quería esto pero en realidad la que estaba tratándose de convencer a si misma era yo._

_-Ya está bien, quiero hacerlo porque te quiero y quisiera que me quisieras igual… Kurosaki-kun, me deseas?- abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta ni yo misma sabia por que la había formulado pero dependiendo su respuesta seria mi elección._

_-Te deseo… te necesito… te quiero Orihime- y me mato, me sentí un poco mal y a la vez alegre, mal porque dudé de quererlo y alegre porque creía que nunca escucharía esas palabras venir de él… mi primer amor…_

_Sonrei lo abrace con mis brazos y lo aprisione de la cintura con mis piernas se sorprendió un poco pero me regreso la sonrisa, nos mirábamos a los ojos riendo como tontos, es que ahora nos sentíamos tontos estando desnudos abrazados sobre la cama y solo viéndonos, sonriéndonos mutuamente pose mi cabeza en su pecho y él me acaricio el cabello, me obligo a verle la cara estaba sonrojado de nuevo acerco su rostro y me beso, suave, dulce, sin prisas, tan cariñoso que no lo creía era como si lo que estábamos a punto de hacer fuera producto de años de un amor puro y mutuo siendo consumado._

_Con cuidado y delicadeza acaricio mi cuerpo completo, suave poso sus labios sobre mi piel, tantas veces y en tantos lugares como le fue posible alcanzar sin que yo dejara de apresarlo con mis piernas, sonreí de verdad estaba haciéndome el amor, no solo era sexo por soledad, lo abrace fuerte y solté el agarre me impulse para tumbarlo en la cama y cambiar posiciones se me quedo viendo pero sonrió cuando me vio sonreírle lo bese, bese sus mejillas, su frente su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho, su estomago y sentí una punzada en mi vientre fui más abajo, bese su vientre y vi su piel erizarse di una mirada fugaz hacia su rostro me veía atento y muy sonrojado, sonreí de lado manteniendo la mirada con mi mano dibuje una línea vertical desde su pecho hasta su bajo vientre abrió los ojos muy grande baje más lento y tome su pene cerró los ojos muy fuerte y vi como el rojo se apoderaba de sus orejas también empecé a mover la mano alrededor de su pene apretándolo un poco vi que se mordía el labio inferior subí un poco más la velocidad, creí que se sacaría sangre por la intensidad de su mordida pero no lo resistió empezó a gemir y eso... me exito, me sentí mojada y no lo pude evitar deje de mover la mano y acerque la boca a su miembro espere unos segundos abrió los ojos consternado levanto la cabeza y me miro volví a sonreír de lado de forma picara, abrí la boca eh introduje su pene o al menos lo que me cabía en la boca, lo veía atenta no quería perderme ni una sola reacción de el moví mi lengua y cerró los ojos note su mueca de placer, empecé a moverme a introducirlo y sacarlo lentamente sentí su desesperación quería que lo hiciera rápido como con mi mano pero era mala quería hacerlo sufrir un poco lo saque de mi boca y abrió los ojos su mirada suplicaba que siguiera haciendo lo que hacía con mi boca pero en su lugar pase mi lengua por la cabeza sentí un sabor salado pero agradable ya estaba empezando a lubricar, lamí los bordes y a lo largo dejo caer de golpe la cabeza contra el colchón y volvió a levantarla para ver lo que hacía._

_-Orihime me vas a volver loco, ah!- chupe la punta y no pudo más me tomo de la cabeza y me impulso hacia abajo para que se lo chupara por completo y obedecí sentí como su miembro latía en mi boca yo no dejaba de moverme, ni le dejaba tregua dentro de mi boca moviendo mi lengua- Oh Orihime! Si… sigues así… voy… voy a… terminar en… tu cara- su rostro estaba más que rojo sentía su cuerpo caliente bajo mis manos me tomo del rostro eh hizo que dejara mi labor me atrajo hacia el quedando los dos a la misma altura nos besamos de nuevo muy apasionadamente, jugamos con nuestras lenguas y al separarnos un hilo de saliva siguió uniendo nuestras bocas lo mire a los ojos estábamos listos para el siguiente paso…._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**De seguro ya se imaginan que va a pasar después, pero hare como si no lo supieran jeje  
mejore? dejen un review para saber como voy :)  
**


	4. Te quiero,,, Adios

Recuerdo todo como si hubiera pasado hace 5 minutos, tan claro y nítido que me dan escalofríos, aun que no me arrepiento de nada hubiera preferido que se diera de la manera ilusa e inocente que mi yo pre-guerra del invierno había inventado en aquel entonces.

Esa fue una época tanto mágica como retorcida. Allí deje lo último que me quedaba de inocencia. A partir de esa noche Ichigo y yo nos veíamos constantemente a escondidas a veces hasta se quedaba a dormir en mi departamento aun que tratábamos de llegar por separado a la escuela para luego encontrarnos al salir y no levantar sospechas, fue como un acuerdo en silencio nunca formalizamos nada, tampoco lo hablamos solo dejamos que las cosas se dieran así. Nunca nadie se entero de esa relación retorcía que llevábamos, era como si fuéramos personas diferentes y la verdad admito que ame eso, el olvidarme que era Orihime Inoue y que él era Ichigo Kurosaki una niña boba e ilusa y el tipo que jamás la amaría…

25/agosto

Cada noche que paso con Ichigo me siento culpable, como si estuviera engañando o hiriendo a alguien, pero a quien?

Solo me alegra que los sueños hayan desaparecido espero que no vuelva a sentirme así jamás de nuevo, que las pesadillas dejen de atormentarme y las sensaciones se borren de mi piel...

Pasamos o al menos yo pase buenos momentos a su lado me sentía tranquila pero cuando me dejaba sola la cosa cambiaba… un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme me amedrentaba y hacia que quisiera estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared hasta partirla a la mitad, sentía que lo traicionaba a él pero de qué forma o por qué? él me había hecho mucho más daño del que jamás hubiera pensado como podía mi subconsciente pensar que estaba haciendo mal al tener esta aventura con Ichigo. Ignore ese sentimiento lo suprimí lo mas que mi mente me permitió y llegue al punto de olvidar ese diario que no sé en qué momento escribí junto con muchas otras cosas más.

Con el tiempo pasaron muchas cosas más, Ichigo y yo dejamos de frecuentarnos de esa manera hasta que al final dándonos la cara como no hubiéramos hecho al inicio dijimos hasta aquí, me dolió un poco y llore lo admito, pero me sentí aliviada y no por que quisiera dejarlo si no por el sentimiento estúpido de culpabilidad incoherente que nació desde el segundo en que bese sus labios por primera vez había desaparecido.

**FLASH BACK**

_Desperté muy a mi pesar era sábado por qué demonios despertaba temprano… Sentí una mirada clavarse en mi rostro, ah es cierto Ichigo se quedo a dormir conmigo._

_Me estire lo mas que pude me fascina hacerlo siento que mi cuerpo se relaja._

_-Buenos días- dije aun con los ojos cerrados me gire sobre mi misma procurando que las sabanas me siguieran cubriendo ya que estaba desnuda._

_-Lo siento te desperté, no es cierto?- en efecto el sentir que Ichigo me observaba me despertó._

_-No te preocupes está bien- sonreí ya con los ojos abiertos viéndolo a él, estaba de lado apoyando la cabeza en su mano y con el codo sobre la almohada.-y bien tienes excusa para estar despierto a esta hora de la mañana y viéndome tan intensamente?_

_-Am, pues la verdad no, no tengo ninguna excusa, solo me gusta verte dormir, te vez tierna- el se sonrojo al decirlo, era gracioso ver como aun se sonrojaba o apenaba en ciertas situaciones o con ciertos comentarios a estas alturas del partido tanto que muchas veces era mi motivo de burla._

_-jajaja te sonrojaste al decirlo que lindo._

_-Igual que tu también te sonrojaste al escucharlo boba- lo dijo en un tono molesto pero solo causo que me cubriera el rostro y siguiera riendo._

_-De todas formas me causa gracia que te sonrojes y no me sonroje me puse roja por que intentaba no reírme de tu cara!- mentira! Si me sonroje pero no lo admitiría. _

_-Hime te han dicho que eres terrible mintiendo._

_-jum- me hice la desentendida y con cara de puchero volteé al techo._

_-Tenemos que hablar- dijo él en tono serio, hacia tanto que no lo escuchaba usar un tono así._

_-Lo sé- deje mis caras y también me puse seria –empieza tu._

_-Es difícil aun no se por donde._

_-Solo dilo, yo comprenderé lo que tengas que decirme sin importar que._

_-Está bien, pero primero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que lo que pase en delante no cambiara nada – ok ya sé por dónde vamos…. Lo volteé a ver de reojo unos segundo él me miraba fijamente esperando que dijera algo pero no lo hice regrese mi vista al techo –Creo que debemos parar con esto – uno, dos, tres, cuatro y nadie dijo nada cinco, seis… Ichigo esperaba que yo dijera algo, pero qué?_

_-Ok, no hay problema y no te preocupes, si no cambio cuando empezamos mucho menos ahora que estamos terminándolo no es cierto?- volteé el rostro, el me miraba impasible casi preguntándome cuando iba a llorar desconsoladamente rogando que no lo dejara – no voy a llorar ni te voy a suplicar que no me dejes Ichigo, así que tranquilo y quita esa cara quieres- sonreí – Sabes, desde que comenzó esto ya sabía que terminaría en algún punto de la historia así que estaba preparada- volví la cara al punto anterior- te confesarte algo antes de olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, siempre estuve enamorada de ti, fuiste mi amor imposible, mi amor platónico, tan cercano y a la vez tan inalcanzable en muchas ocasiones me sentí celosa de Kuchiki-san, es la verdad aun que no haya razón yo lo sentía, cuando… cuando paso aquello me aferre a ti, eras mi salida de escape sabía que irías y que me sacarías de allí pero cuando te enfrentaste a U-Ulquiorra… me sentí culpable en el momento en el que te vi caer con ese hueco en el pecho, abrí los ojos y vi que todo estaba mal, yo estaba mal, mi pensar estaba errado pero ya no podía hacer nada, luego te levantaste luchaste y ganaste y por alguna extraña razón me volví a sentir mal, me sentí igualmente culpable de que él hubiera muerto por mi causa y creo que… hasta me enfade contigo… jaja que estupidez no? Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí y me enfade porque mataste a quien me secuestro aun que fueran por solo unos segundo pero lo sentí y eso fue todavía peor- vi de reojo que Ichigo me veía impávido casi con sorpresa –No te odio, no estoy enojada pero si estoy agradecida, me salvaste y es lo que importa mas allá de lo que sentí en esos 5 minutos post-muerte de…. Él… solo que a los pocos días de que las cosas se calmaran y que todo volviera a la normalidad me replantee mis sentimientos sabes, y descubrí que ya no te veía como antes, ya no pensaba en ti como antes, ni siquiera fantaseaba con un futuro fantástico en el cual tu me correspondieras como lo hacía antes. Sabes Ichigo, después de la guerra yo cambie mucho, demasiado, ahora veo atrás a mi antigua yo y la verdad es que no me reconozco del todo, y eres a la primer persona que le digo esto ni siquiera Tatsuki sabe nada y me gustaría que quede entre nosotros que la vieja Orihime, la boba, despistada, inocente y torpe Orihime ya no existe desde aquel entonces y que todo lo que eh dicho o hecho a sido mera actuación a la fecha…_

_-Y… porque nunca dijiste nada, desde el que me querías, el cómo te sentiste con lo de la batalla hasta el cambio que diste porque todo lo ocultaste Orihime, porque?- me miraba estupefacto y su tono de voz era de reproche con cierto nivel e enfado._

_-Fácil, tenía miedo… miedo de que me rechazaras y vieras diferente, miedo de que me reprocharas el haberme salvado y que yo lo mal agradeciera de esa manera y que te enojaras conmigo, y miedo de que intentaran descubrir el por qué cambie. _

_-De ninguna manera te hubiera tratado diferente y mucho menos me hubiera enojado contigo al contrario estaba enojado conmigo mismo por cómo se dio la situación y la verdad si has cambiado y no solo lo noto por la relación que llevamos si no frente a los demás creo que se ha notado un poco y ellos lo saben pero opino que es porque todos tenemos que crecer y madurar no?- hay Ichigo, Ichigo siento romper tu burbuja de ilusión y mas…. Las cosas no fueron así para mí…. Solo espero que nunca los sepas, ni tú, ni nadie, jamás._

_-Jeje eso supongo, digo todos crecemos y cambiamos gustos, formas de ser y todo eso- lo mire sonriéndole- entonces este es un adiós, digo a esta relación que llevamos._

_-je! Si eso creo….-silencio incomodo- gracias Orihime… por todo._

_-Gracias Ichigo… gracias- dije en un susurro._

_El se levanto de la cama, se vistió, se giro a verme ya estaba sentada envuelta en la sabanas no quería que se me salieran las lagrimas pero se me cristalizaron los ojos de todas formas, Ichigo brinco sobre la cama y me atrapo me jalo al centro y me hizo cosquillas, reí como no lo había hecho hace tiempo y el esfuerzo hizo que me salieran las lagrimas aun con los ojos cerrados, las cosquillas pararon y me tomo del rostro firmemente, abrí los ojos totalmente vidriosos de golpe, me miro fijamente paso su pulgar sobre las lagrimas que se me escaparon y me beso como la primera vez o quizás mejor que entonces, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la espina dorsal, no reaccione al instante pero pocos segundos después lo abrace fuerte sin cortar el beso, pensé esta será la última vez y una lagrima traicionera se resbalo de nuevo por mi mejilla, cuando nos separamos nos vimos como si jamás nos fuéramos a volver a ver me beso la frente, beso mis lagrimas a cada lado y choco su frente con la mía._

_-Te quiero, no lo olvides. – y ese fue el ultimo te quiero que salió de su boca hacia mí y solo para_ mi…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**HOW A LONG TIME jajaja me acorde de un video de youtube de un gato hablando ingles o eso parece busquenlo sale como ´´oh long jonh´´ o algo asi.**

Este fic va a ser algo extenso asi que traten de no desesperarse con eso de y donde esta Ulquiorra y asi, que voy por partes ya saldra y con muchas sorpresas


End file.
